Meet Me Halfway
by Argent-09
Summary: Ever wonder where you'll meet 'the one? Adam Cole doesn't; until he met Thea Natalie Terrell accidentally on purpose. One thing leads to another; Adam begin learning what it takes to be in love with her. But what's the furthest that he'll do when it comes to loving a broken soul?
1. Where We Meet

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I got bored... And need to get things off my head. So here it is!**

 **Enjoy this one.**

 **:)**

* * *

 _Inspired by The Black Eyed Peas' Meet Me Halfway_

 **10 March 2017, Friday – Las Vegas, Nevada**

"Oh my," My throat runs dry. "Shit balls."

It was the only thing I could think off to utter under my breathe, the moment I looked up. I've knocked into the man behind me and spilled my drink all over his shirt.

 _Crap._

The man stares right at me, with parted mouth. While me, a total klutz, try to choke words out of myself.

"I'm so sorry! I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to, I'm just,"

At this point, I know I'm merely babbling. But I'm in public and I'm clearly not prepared for such scenario to happen on a typical Friday. Hence why, I've also avoided to look at his face again. The man's probably furious to have my caramel Frappuccino blended coffee staining his white top.

"I'll pay for your drink! Here's 20 bucks, okay? I'm just, please don't sue!"

I exclaimed before making a run out of the place… And Adam _freaking_ Cole. _Baybay!_ I can't believe my eyes or fate. Is this really how I ended up meeting the man I've admired for years and attracted to?!

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

 _Translation: Life is so unfair._

But it was mostly replaced with a string of curses, as I distant myself from Starbucks. Just because, I'm a hot mess at this second and I need to calm the hell down.

* * *

"Hi."

A figure blocked my way, and stopped me from exiting the building. Looking up, I'm now the one left flabbergasted; compared to this afternoon's encounter.

"Hey… You, again."

Words stuttered out of me, visibly displaying how I'm a nervous trainwreck. _How could I not be?_ Especially when a well-known person is the one to approach me, out of nowhere.

It's none other than the nearly 6-foot-tall, _Adam Cole_ that stands before me. He smiles, holding back a chuckle. It must be hard for him considering how flustered I appeared to be right now.

 _Now if only my cheeks would stop burning up this instant…_

"Didn't know I'd see you here again. Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yeah… It's good, it's great actually. You might even hear me screaming just now, but uh, you were too busy with wrestling and shouting Adam Cole _Baybay_ … So I guess, not."

I literally just face palmed myself in my own head. While Adam stands right there, with hand partially covering his mouth.

Preventing myself from stomping the ground, I cursed silently and bit my bottom lip. If only there's anything else that will come out from my mouth…

 _Anytime now…_

"By the way, congrats. It was an incredible match. My money was on you from the start, but watching the match, I can't even,"

"How many times?"

Thinking back of all the gripping and shouting I've pained the person next to me with – due to our bet, I cringe easily. _But then this happened…_ I'm cringing more; now that I recall the uncountable times I've switched between Cole and Daniels throughout the 22-minute match.

"Maybe 10, or a whole lot more than 40." I confessed, hastily.

"Sorry you lose your bet then."

His apology left me gobsmacked. Only because, I remembered congratulating him. I congratulated Adam Cole on the night he loses his ROH World Championship to Christopher Daniels. _Oh, my, god... I'm never going to live this down – ever_. Pressing my lips together firmly, I think of ways to recover from this humiliation.

That is until I tilted my head up, facing Adam Cole. To even see how I amuses him so easily, it's unusual. Actually, it's not every day I get to meet the wrestlers that I'm hugely a fan of; until today.

And it happened twice.

 _Somebody punch me for the love of God._

This must be a dream.

"You're funny." He laughed. "I was thinking if you want to grab dinner tonight."

Meeting his squinted eyes with a wide grin plastered on his face, I'm not sure what to do… _Or say_. I want to believe that _this_ is real but all I know is that a lump is forming in my throat and my throat is most definitely drying up; as I ponder on the right choice of words.

"Oh… I, I can't." It came out in a rush, as I continue fidgeting with my hands. "I'm here with someone else."

At the corner of my eye, I finally found the person I've been waiting for all along. If it wasn't for him and his weak bladder, we could have been out of here.

 _And I wouldn't have to humiliate myself for the second time in front of a man that I love… ish._

Hurriedly, I move forward to pull him next to me.

"Dustin, and I are going to dinner so… Rain check?"

"Sure, sure."

I then leave with my arms linked to Dustin's. While he was gushing of the fact that I just had a conversation with Adam _freaking_ Cole, I stay mum and maintain my composure as we draw nearer to the exit.

"Hey, can I have your number?"

Behind me, a voice crowed. I'd know that voice from anywhere; _any_ fan of Ring of Honor will know that voice from anywhere.

"Uh…" I walked back to him, quite anxiously. "I can give you my name card."

"Sweet, I'll text you."

Nodding my head, I then scurry back to Dustin after handing over the card. For once in my life, I can't wait to get the hell out of the arena after a wrestling show. Only to return tomorrow night, since Dustin bought tickets for an ROH tapings.

Hopefully, Adam wouldn't see me in the crowd; _fingers crossed_.

But in my heart though, I only wish for no one to see or heard of the encounter I just had. I sure as hell don't want to be fangirls' number 1 public enemy online just because I get to make a fool of myself in front of their favourite wrestler… _and mine too_.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay guys, I wanna know if any of you would like to read more about this? Cause, I do have ideas on the continuation but idk if anyone is interested... So yeah, if you do want to read more of MMH, tell me!**


	2. Where You Are

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews and here is the second chapter :)**

 **Hope you'll enjoy this one just as much... or more!**

 **:)**

* * *

 **18 March** **2017, Saturday – Los Angeles, California**

"Here's something for you."

I stare back at him, as he did to me at Starbucks the first time we met. It's an accidental encounter which struck both of us like lightning.

My eyes gaze between the pink rose in front of me, then back at him. As a person, hanging out with a friend, my mind is begging for an explanation. It has only been the second time I'm having dinner with him. The previous one being last week, when Dustin had to rush home due to a family emergency.

Seeing how I was on my own, Adam preyed on me and won me over for dinner that night.

"Oh, it's not a romantic gesture at all." He simply vouched. "It's a symbol of friendship actually."

"Really?"

I had to confirm but Adam, without a smile on his face, immediately hold his hand up. As he's swearing upon his own life, and he did – which made me chuckle.

Taking the stalk of rose from his grip, I smile widely and give it a smell.

"Although you should know, the very first time when I saw you… Before you spill your drink all over me, I thought I had a chance with a girl like you."

Adam's confession leave me speechless for a second, seeing how serious he was when admitting so. I didn't even realize his intention back then since I was overly concern of what he'd think of me – which mostly involve negative thoughts. It includes us landing in federal court after Adam filed a lawsuit against me.

 _But to be attracted to me though? Not even once._

In response, I burst into a fit of giggles. Adam immediately questioned if there's anything wrong, but after a minute he stopped. Instead, he merely watches me with awe in his eyes – which of course, I fail to notice.

"Hey, anyone gets at least a chance to be friends with me." I stated. "I'm not that big of a hot shot like you, Adam Cole."

Ever since I attended ROH's 15th Anniversary, my life has taken a different turn. I wish I could put it in words what it is, but life has not been the same. Everyone else notices it, including Dustin.

When my dad asked, I didn't even know what to tell him. I guess, I'm just happier now.

I must be crazy not to be, since I am having dinner again with Adam after attending a PWG show. It was a 2-hour drive back and forth from Reseda, and his flight is not until tomorrow morning. I was the one to offer my place for him to lodge for the night, considering how he's paying for the meals I ate for today.

"Any fan of Adam Cole can be a friend of his." The 27-year-old opposed, with a smile. "And I'm glad I get to see you again in the crowd."

"Really? I've always been attending it for the past years and you only notice me now? Really?"

"Really?" He starts to be appear flustered. "Maybe I just, I didn't, were you cheering from way back?"

After fumbling with his words a few times, Adam finally finishes off his question. Maintaining my composure, I squint my eyes with a finger tapping the table as if I'm thinking hard about it.

As seconds continue to pass, I can tell how flushed he is. Avoiding my face from breaking into a smile, I look away at how he reminds me of myself. I was just as flustered as he is at this second when I first met him.

I'm pleased to see how karma works without much effort from me.

"Yeah, probably, not." His panic expression turns to relief almost immediately. "That was my first PWG show. I was just messing with you."

Flashing a wide smile – displaying my delight, I then take a sip of my juice. That's also when Adam took his chance to steal a piece of my garlic bread, which leaves me frowning. But at the end of the day, how can I stay mad at him for long?

 _I'm happy, remember?_


	3. Where We'll Go

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you guys are still on board and enjoying MMH, so here's another chapter!**

 **:)**

* * *

 **01 April 2** **017, Saturday – Lakeland, Florida**

"So how long have _this_ been going on?"

My face scrunch, the moment Dustin asked. I honestly can't figure out what he meant by ' _this_ '.

"How long have what been going on?"

"You and you know who."

Seeing how we're at a wrestling show, I warned Dustin to speak in code whenever he wants to mention Adam's name. It's just a precaution to prevent anyone from eavesdropping or give me more attention; since I am friends with Adam _freaking_ Cole.

"We're friends. That's all."

"What? I thought you're in love with the man."

"Yeah but no." I gushed, hastily. "Anyway, he thinks that we're together so, can you keep it quiet?"

I snapped at my best friend. Almost embarrassed at how he said it out loud of my love for Adam Cole.

Yes, I do love him and his in-ring work. He's honestly one of the best wrestlers that I've followed since I found out about him online. That's all it is, I love him as a wrestler.

"Okay, another question. How long are you gonna continue kidding yourself?"

With that, I smacked his right arm which sounds considerably painful. At least it caused enough pain to make Dustin flinch and change the subject. To think about it, I don't mind listening to his whining now, compared to the rubbish he was rambling about.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, OUCH! Seriously Thea, am I friends with a woman or a man now? If it were to leave a mark,"

I rolled my eyes at his meaningless threat. I already hurt him once, what's stopping me from doing it again though?

* * *

"You do know the girl's into you, right?"

Adam choke on his drink, at Dustin's sudden outburst.

"Wh—what?"

Just a second ago, Thea left the table to head to the restroom. And here's Dustin, blurting out some ridiculous theory… _Or rubbish_ , considering how he's her boyfriend. In response, Adam only froze with jaw dropped. He thinks that if he were to stuff his mouth with anything, he'd choke.

What Dustin just told him, it's…

"Thea digs you, it's not a newsflash."

Skeptically, he begins to wonder if they're on the rocks. _Or were they a couple at all?_ All along Adam thought that they were together, Thea and Dustin. They seemed so close since the first time he saw them at Las Vegas.

"Did you two broke up?"

Adam had to ask. The moment Thea left the table, he hoped for things to continue smoothly. Adam genuinely hope that he could get through this dinner without stuttering.

 _Or needing to interact one-on-one with the boyfriend of the girl he's pining for._

Until Dustin had to be so upfront.

"I'm gay. I've never dated her before, not that I'd want to anyway."

Dustin replied dryly, which leaves Adam in shock. All these while, he had stupidly assumed they were together. But the thought of Dustin being gay didn't cross him mind at all.

From being stunned, Adam's face gradually break into a smile. A sheepish one… As he begins to think of the chance to be more than friends with Thea.

"This girl… I'm going to need your number if you actually want to know anything about her at all."

Though he was startled and angry at how Dustin disrupted his thoughts at the moment, Adam smile at his offer.

* * *

His trail of happy thoughts continues till he has to part with Thea. Not even Dustin being the third wheel manage to wipe the beam off Adam's face all night, that's until he's left with Thea at the last minute.

They're finally alone… And all they have is 60 seconds together.

"Thank you, for dinner."

"It's the least I can do after you came down all the way from LA."

Adam can't help but find her even more endearing, now that he knows she's single. There she is, Thea Terrell, chuckling and smiling like a beautiful angel. For once, there's no fault he can find in a girl.

Even better, his mum seems to like her as well. He couldn't just invite a friend – that he liked very much, but not his family, right?

"Yeah, about that." She mumbled. "You might want to give me a heads-up, whenever your mum's coming around. You know, so I can embarrass myself a little less."

"Right…" Adam shakes his head, then laughs. "Now why would I do that? I'll be missing out on a good laugh."

Thankfully, he was swift to dodge from Thea's smack to his arm. Though it wouldn't hurt much, he enjoys seeing how adorable she looked trying to be aggressive.

Stopping her from another attempt, Adam grasp both of her wrists. He holds it against his chest, as Thea now look into blue orbs – in silence.

"I have 30 more seconds with you." Adam murmured, before sighing softly. "And I'd like to ask if you'd want to go to out with me."

"Just us?"

Thea muttered, still motionless as she's in hands of Adam Cole himself. With a half-smile, Adam nodded to answer her.

"Okay." She merely replied. "But you gotta let go now, or I'll not be getting back home tonight."

His smile grows wider as he loosens his grip on her wrists. Adam leans forward, planting a soft peck on her cheek before Thea walked away from him. Of course, she had to make a grand exit by tripping over her own leg.

Her usual clumsiness which makes Adam laughs, as his eyes remain on her distancing herself. However, it isn't long till she comes back.

"I almost forgot," The 25-year-old sniggered, foolishly. "Sorry."

Before leaving him for real this time, Thea quickly leave a peck on Adam's cheek on her tip toes. He barely says a word when she's already scurrying back to her best friend.

Once again, Adam shakes his head as he stifles his laughter. He remains standing in the same position, even after Thea look over her shoulder to see him for the last time. Though Adam no longer sees her figure since it faded in the distance, the smile on his face has yet to fade.

He can't believe how lucky he is to have met a girl like her.

 _Sweet, adorable and the kindest Thea Terrell_.


	4. Where We Are

**A/N: Hey guys! I swear, this is only the beginning of AdamxThea :")  
**

 **Things will get a little bitsy complicated though. But then again, what's a story without a little complication huh?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:)**

* * *

 **17 April** **2017, Monday – Orlando, Florida**

It took us days, weeks, until we finally book our flights to meet again. I've been busy getting back to clients and completing my work the entire 2 weeks; to afford a longer stay in Florida.

Adam though, was considerate enough. He waited patiently as I update him daily of my unbearable schedule. And now, here we are… Leaving Disneyland in bliss.

"That was fun."

He chuckled, turning to gaze at me, sipping on my drink. Looking up, I nodded to him as we continue walking in the breeze.

"Yeah, it is." I smiled widely. "Just the kind of break I need, after those tiring weeks."

"You deserve it, T." Adam agreed, motioning for us to take a seat in front of the fountain. "And I deserve it too, cause I thought you were trying to get out of being stuck with me."

"What?"

My voice came out in the highest pitch ever… I can't believe Adam thought I was fibbing him about work. God knows what puts that idea in his mind; especially after the moment we had in the airport.

"I wasn't, I really wasn't."

I was stammering, even though it's the least I want to do. Adam was wrong to even think that I never want to see him again.

 _So wrong_.

He breaks in a fit of laughter, after keeping on a straight face since he last voiced out.

"Relax, I figured that out." He released a chuckle. "I was just messing with you. But I'm also trying to tell you that, I miss you."

Silence arouse between us, but it wasn't an awkward one. Instead it's the one where we look into each other's eyes, smiling like a couple of fools… Who might have taken too much of a liking of each other.

I was the first to turn away, gazing at the view in front of us. There's something different between us. Adam wasn't this forward in the beginning, leaving me to wonder… _What changed?_

"A penny for your thoughts?"

I snapped, out of the blue. It swiftly ends all kinds of picturesque scenario that could happen the next second – _if none of us were to turn away_. My mind needs to stop with all these thoughts. Thoughts that are making me feeling a certain way about Adam. I don't want to expect so much from him; when I know deep down that I'll be disappointed in the end.

"I think that, you need a little warmth."

"But I," I didn't even get to say more, before he covers me up with his sweatshirt. "Thanks."

"So, Los Angeles. That's a long way from home."

Adam began a new topic for us to converse. While I shared with him bits and pieces about my life, I never mention of how I'd land in Los Angeles. As for Adam, I figured out why he moved out to Florida from Pennsylvania. He finds a home here, in Panama City – a small yet interesting place.

I have not visited his place personally, but the neighborhood sounds peaceful as Adam described it. From pictures, it does have a scenic view – especially during sunsets, from his kitchen window.

"Well, a girl's gotta make money for herself." I sighs, reminded of the time I left Tallahassee, Florida. "With sacrifices to make."

"Who did you have to left behind?"

"A loving, special and precious man. He's always full of joy, my best friend."

Turning to my right, I can see how priceless Adam's expression is. He seems surprised at my answer but, it's the truth. Since I left Tallahassee, he's the only one to call me up every day without fail – and it has been 3 years. I would think that he'd forget about me or glad that I'm finally out of his sight after nearly 25 years but nope.

"Relax." I nudge him lightly. "I'm talking about my dad."

"Oh…" Observing how he appears more relief, I can't help but bit my lip. "I thought, you, had somebody."

"You mean, a boyfriend?" Adam merely nodded which makes me shake my head. "Nah. Long distance relationship is, complicated."

Shrugging, I then lean back on the bench and stare at the fountain. It's therapeutic; after a long while of being surrounded by paperwork and handling conference calls during lunch time.

"You're really close to your dad, huh?"

"He practically raised me up on his own, so yeah… It was difficult for him, but it only makes me love him more. Appreciate all the little things he does and say to me. I just wish, I could spend more time with him though and look after him."

The feeling after I share a little piece of my heart to someone new, is nice. _And it's Adam_ … Out of anyone else in the world, Adam Cole is listening of how I turn out to be me. All my life, I'm never one to shed light of my childhood to a lot of people – not even Dustin until I've known him for 2 years.

When I tell someone about my dad, I want them to know how he's the first one that matters in my life.

Seems like, Adam has gotten the clue before I even mentioned I was referring to my dad. He probably thought it's some childhood crush or best friend of mine, turned lover – who doesn't exist, by the way.

"Sounds like an incredible dad to me." I nodded, before looking at him. "I'm guessing, it's my turn to spill the beans."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Shrugging, I assured him. "It's not like I can force it out of you anyway."

Adam releases a chuckle at my lame joke. I don't find it amusing, but the fact that he does; it makes me smile. _How can someone be so perfect, laughing like that?_ I contain my smile, as my eyes stays on him. My sights carefully observing the fine lines around his eyes whenever he smiles.

"My mum raised me up, since I was 10." I can't help but turn to listen closely, with chin resting on the palm of my hand. "She and my dad separated so, it was tough for me. To swallow the fact that I don't get to see him often, or anymore at one point of time."

"Do you get to see him now?"

"Not often, but every now and then." He shared, staring at the water shooting up into the sky. "It's all good now. We're doing well."

I can't help but smile to hear about Adam's family in good terms now. He has a family; a complete one though his parents are no longer together. Since young, I desperately try to find out what it's like to have a mother figure. But up till now, I never know. I didn't realize how losing my mum broke me into I am now.

Yet no one notices the fragments… Nor do anyone tries to mend all the pieces.

"Hey…" Adam's voice makes me look up to him. "It's alright. Everything will be alright."

 _It's his voice_ … Adam giving me reassurance calms my soul. Even though, I know that he'll never understand how I feel, he gives me a glimpse of hope. That one day, I'll be able to move past it.

I'll forgive myself for the loss that my dad and I endured; due to my birth.

"I'm with you."

The moment he said it, Adam wipe away the teardrop on my cheek. Slowly, he leans in as I close my eyes at the slight touch of his lips on mine. Adam presses his lips to mine, as he holds my face in his hands. I kiss him back, letting his tongue slide into my mouth and swirled against mine. My hands find itself palmed against Adam's chest, though I do little to push him away.

 _It's not like I want to anyway…_


End file.
